


Camera Dilemmas

by snibnoom (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by this <a href="http://asterocky.tumblr.com/post/141949866525/nice-choice-of-seat-there-eunwoo">moment</a> of eunwoo sitting in moonbins lap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Dilemmas

In the cramped dressing rooms backstage before ASTRO’s multitude of performances, space was becoming an issue for the six growing boys. When the rooms were filled with make up artists, hairdressers, equipment managers, cameramen, and people who were always standing around, there would only be enough chairs for those getting ready and the boys would end up sitting on the floor if there weren’t enough places to sit. Improvising seats eventually became second nature. After spending so much time together in tight places ASTRO got creative, often using each other as those extra seats when they needed. Laps also tended to be more comfortable than the hard wood floors or plastic chairs that typically furnished the preparation areas, and members began to preferring sitting on their other members rather than the floor. It happened so often that Moonbin should be used to it - should be used to having his members sitting in his lap - but for some reason today it felt different.

They were waiting backstage to perform on Show Champion for the 1 millionth time in the past month for Hide & Seek promotions, and with the only chair in sight being occupied by Moonbin, of course Eunwoo decided his choice of seat would be Moonbin. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence either: Eunwoo always sat in Moonbin’s lap when they were back at the dorm relaxing, sitting around on movie nights or lazing around after a hard day of practice. Moonbin usually welcomed him with open arms, enjoying the comforting feeling of the extra warmth. This time, though, things felt different.

What was different this time was the cameras around them filming for an episode of Show Champion’s “behind the scenes” segments. Normally when Eunwoo sat himself down in Moonbin’s lap, Moonbin’s first reaction would be to wrap his arms around Eunwoo’s waist and rest his chin on his best friend’s shoulder, making sure to adjust himself so both of them were comfortable. Eunwoo would return the favor by leaning back into his Moonbin chair. The added weight was never a problem for Moonbin physically since he’d spent the pretty much all of his life training and working out for the sake of becoming a full fledged idol.

Though right about now having Eunwoo in his lap was proving to be an emotional problem for Moonbin. With camera’s rolling and recording his every move and every expression, he knew he couldn’t act on his instincts to lean into the warmth that chose to use him as a place to sit - but it was harder to do than expected. He couldn’t look at Eunwoo without feeling the urge to wrap his arms around his waist and play with the hem of his shirt. Moonbin’s eyes glazed over and his fingers were pressing harder into the armrest of the chair, using all of his self control to keep himself from cuddling into Eunwoo’s back.

Suddenly Jinjin said something causing Moonbin to snap back to reality.

Moonbin came to the conclusion cameras were really such a pain sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin A at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
